Our Little Secret
by ParijanTaiyou
Summary: Huddy NC-17 OOC - Spoiler 7x08 - House et Cuddy se sont enfin réconciliés.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers :** House, MD ne m'appartient pas.  
**Spoiler** : 7x08 "_Small Sacrifices_".  
**Commentaires** : Tout d'abord, cette fic a été écrite pour Chloé (qui m'a par ailleurs bêta-readée), en réponse à sa fic 'Ne t'arrête pas'. Et j'ai quelques mois de retard. Pardon !  
Ensuite, j'ai écrit ceci pendant le nouvel an, où une amie en a profité pour me faire partager ses goûts musicaux. Suite à l'écoute intensive de _Hit Me Hard_ de Noisuf-X, cette fic est née.  
PRESENCE DE SCENES A CARACTERE SEXUEL, ne lisez pas ce qui suit si vous êtes partisan du ' pied d'égalité au pieu '. Vous allez voir, c'est très OOC, et ça tient presque du craquage de slip !  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

Comment pouvait-on rater sa quatrième demande en mariage ? Wilson était un grand mystère à lui tout seul, que House n'avait pas encore réussi à élucider. Comment pouvait-il supporter ses chemises parfaitement repassés et ses ongles parfaitement limés ?

« House ? »

Il releva la tête. Cuddy, essoufflée, se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, vêtue de ce manteau brun qu'il aimait tant et qui lui allait si bien. Il avait l'impression de l'avoir toujours connu et d'y être plus attaché que Cuddy.

« Tu as laissé ta porte ouverte. »  
« Entre. »

Elle referma derrière elle, mais était trop intimidée pour s'avancer vers lui.

« Je viens de croiser Wilson. On pourrait... »  
« Non. » la coupa-t-il en s'approchant. « Ce soir, c'est juste nous deux. »

Flattée qu'il préfère sa compagnie à celle de l'oncologue, elle eut un petit sourire.

« Tu as couru ? »

Il saisit ses hanches. Cette semaine passée sans qu'il ne la touche lui avait semblé durer une éternité.

« J'avais hâte de te voir. » répondit-elle.

Il déboutonna lentement son manteau, le fit glisser le long de ses bras, et le laissa tomber au sol.

« Moi aussi. »

Il se pencha vers elle, reprenant ses hanches, et embrassa sa joue. Elle soupira de frustration.

« House... »  
« On a toute la nuit, n'est-ce-pas ? »  
« C'est pas une raison. Embrasse-moi. » quémanda-t-elle, le souffle court.

Taquin, il l'embrassa au coin des lèvres.

« Parlons de ton mariage. » dit-il en défaisant les boutons de son chemisier.  
« Oh non, pas maintenant... »

Le chemisier rejoignit le manteau. Cuddy se laissait faire.

« Tu sais... Il y a dix ans de ta vie à propos desquels je ne sais rien. »

Il s'attaqua à sa jupe, repoussa les mains qui voulaient lui enlever sa chemise.

« Tu te fâches pour un petit mensonge alors que tu ne m'avais même pas dit que tu avais été mariée. »

La jupe tomba. Cuddy était maintenant en sous-vêtements. Elle frissonna, ayant soudainement peur de ne pas lui plaire.

« Wow. » siffla-t-il d'admiration. « Tout ça pour moi ? »

Il laissa trainer son doigt sur son aine, le long de son string noir, assorti à un soutien-gorge et un porte-jarretelles qui retenait une paire de bas semi-opaques. Du haut de ses escarpins, Cuddy tremblait presque sous la légère caresse en haut de sa cuisse.

« Avoue que tu as eu tort. » insista le diagnosticien.  
« Aucune chance ! »

House la fit brutalement reculer, la plaqua contre la porte, et bloqua ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête.

S'il voulait jouer, elle allait jouer.

Elle n'avait pas peur de lui. Elle savait qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Pas volontairement, du moins...

« Tu me désobéis ? »  
« Eh bien... Oui. »

Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Cuddy gémissait, son désir se faisait grandissant. Il lui avait manqué plus qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle arqua son corps contre le sien, et House rompit leur étreinte.

« Viens. »

Il l'emmena dans sa chambre, la tenant fermement par la main. Il s'arrêta à mi-chemin pour lui glisser :

« Préviens-moi si je vais trop loin. »  
« Oui. »

Il avait peur d'y aller trop fort avec elle.

Maintenant, elle savait à quoi s'attendre.

Il l'entraina à sa suite, la sachant prête.  
House claqua la porte de sa chambre, la faisant sursauter. Il abandonna sa canne contre le mur, avança jusqu'au pied du lit, invita Cuddy à le suivre. Ne sachant pas ce qu'il attendait d'elle, elle hésita un instant et tendit le cou pour l'embrasser. Il prit ses mains qui caressaient son torse avant que sa bouche n'atteigne la sienne.

« A genoux. »

Son ton était froid et sans appel.

Une lueur lubrique dans les yeux, elle s'agenouilla devant lui. Il baissa sa braguette et lui présenta son sexe bandé. Elle s'en saisit et en titilla longuement le gland du bout de ses lèvres. Lui faisant comprendre qui décidait, il plaça ses mains derrière sa tête pour forcer le passage d'un coup de hanche, s'enfonçant dans sa bouche. Il eut un bref râle. Il allait devoir se maitriser pour ne pas exploser trop vite.  
Cuddy entama un mouvement de va-et-vient indécemment lent, s'aidant de sa main.

« Voilà... Serre-bien les lèvres... » l'encouragea House entre deux gémissements.

Il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller. Elle s'y prenait bien, trop bien...  
Elle accéléra. Il n'était plus sur de pouvoir tenir et rouvrit les yeux, pour la découvrir une main dans son string.  
L'occasion était trop belle. Il se recula vivement.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? »

Il l'attrapa par le bras et la releva brutalement.

« Tu te touches sans ma permission ? »  
« ...Oui. »  
« Oui qui ? »  
« Oui Maître. »

House prit sa main pour jeter un œil à ses doigts. Trempés.

« Nettoie ça, vilaine fille. »

Voyant à peu près où il voulait en venir, elle porta ses doigts à sa bouche. Il sembla satisfait d'elle, alors elle se mit à les sucer longuement, un par un.  
Il passa derrière elle, se déshabilla entièrement. Sa cuisse le faisait souffrir, mais il ne voulait pas décevoir Cuddy. Il irait jusqu'au bout.

« Tu mérites d'être punie. » grogna-t-il à son oreille, dégrafant son soutien-gorge.. Elle se contenta de gémir. Il insista :  
« Je ne t'entends pas. »  
« Oui Maître. » souffla-t-elle tandis qu'il englobait ses seins pour les presser contre ses paumes et les palper passionnément. Il embrassa son lobe d'oreille, mordit son cou, y laissant sa marque. Maintenant, elle était à lui.

Il tâta ses fesses. Fermes et rebondies, comme il les aimait.

Il la poussa gentiment vers le lit, où elle grimpa à quatre pattes, la croupe tendue vers lui. Il resta debout derrière elle et laissa sa main trainer sur ses fesses. Il doutait. Il avait bien une idée derrière la tête, mais il craignait d'aller trop loin.

« Vas-y. »

La voix doucereusement suppliante de Cuddy le tira de ses hésitations. Il lui asséna une grande claque sur la fesse, lui arrachant un petit cri.

« Répète après moi : je ne donne pas d'ordres à mon maître. »  
« Je ne donne pas d'ordres à mon maître. » répéta-t-elle docilement.  
« Rappelle-moi pourquoi je dois te punir ? »  
« Parce que je me suis masturbée sans ta permission. »  
« Mais encore ? »  
« Parce que... euh... »

Elle était à court de réponses. Il la frappa à nouveau.

« Tu as si mauvaise mémoire que ça ? »  
« Oui Maître. »

Sa main retomba sur sa croupe déjà rose.

« Parce que tu m'as menti. »  
« Tout le monde ment. » répliqua-t-elle.  
« Ne sois pas insolente ! »

Elle reçut deux claques successives et se surprit à soupirer de plaisir.

« Vilaine perverse, tu n'étais pas censée aimer ça... »

Il recommença, ses claques perdant de leur intensité.

« Plus fort... » s'entendit-elle supplier. Puis, se rappelant qui décidait, elle s'empressa de s'excuser :  
« Pardon Maître ! »  
« Tu aimes ça, pas vrai ? »

Sa main empoigna son fessier douloureux.

« Oui... » souffla-t-elle, honteuse.

Il lui asséna une fessée plus violente que les précédentes. Cuddy cria, partagée entre plaisir et douleur.

« Qu'est-ce-qu'on dit ? »  
« Merci Maître. »

Il fit le tour du lit pour embrasser Cuddy tendrement, savourant autant qu'elle ce moment de pause.

« Tu es assez mouillée pour moi ? »

Sa cyprine s'écoulait sur ses cuisses. Elle le savait, et lui aussi.

« Oui Maître. »  
« Je devrais te baiser, alors. »

Elle frémit, ses mots l'émoustillant plus que ses actes. Il retrouva sa place au pied du lit, fit glisser le sous-vêtement noir le long des jambes de la doyenne. Sa main suivit une ligne imaginaire, partant de son genou à son entrejambe. Impatiente, Cuddy remua le bassin.  
House saisit sa hanche et l'immobilisa.

« Si tu te rebelles, tu n'auras pas ce que tu veux. Sois obéissante. »

Il n'attendit pas sa réponse pour enfoncer un doigt en elle. Presque instantanément, elle se contracta autour de lui, au bord de l'orgasme. Il se retira et se pencha pour lui présenter son doigt, sa main délaissant sa hanche pour masser son périnée. Elle le prit en bouche, se goutant par la même occasion, le suça avidement, s'appliquant à ne pas laisser de restes.

« C'est bon ? »

Elle le repoussa d'un coup de langue.

« Oui Maître. »

Son doigt mouillé quitta ses lèvres pour chatouiller son cou et longer lascivement son corps, qui se contorsionnait pour mieux le suivre.

Puis plus rien. Plus une seule main sur le corps de Cuddy, comme s'il n'y avait qu'elle dans la chambre.

Elle allait se retourner lorsque House reprit ses hanches pour entrer tout entier en elle d'un seul coup de rein. Il aurait voulu la torturer encore un peu, l'amener à le supplier, mais ce cul parfait tendu vers lui était bien trop tentant.  
La prenant durement, comme s'ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour depuis des mois, il ne prit pas la peine de commencer par des mouvements lents pour faire monter la tension entre eux. La brutalité de ses assauts conduit Cuddy à l'extase une première fois. House aurait pu la punir pour avoir joui avant lui mais, encore une fois, il avait trop envie d'elle pour s'interrompre.

Il ne ralentit pas, ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'en remettre. Il amena une main sur sa vulve, son pouce pressant son clitoris. Elle s'arqua, gémissant plus fort. Il se retira, laissant le bout de sa verge à l'orée de son sexe.

Elle voulut reculer pour s'empaler sur lui, mais ayant anticipé, sa prise raffermie sur sa taille la maintint immobile. Elle savait qu'elle allait devoir le supplier.

« Demande-le. »

Sa voix rauque la secoua. Son pouce ne faisait plus que le tour de son clitoris, le touchant par à-coups, créant des spasmes dans tout le corps de Cuddy.

Il obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait d'elle.

« Baise-moi mon maître, je suis toute à toi, baise-moi fort... » haleta-t-elle.

Satisfait, House reprit possession d'elle, s'enfonçant le plus possible dans sa chaleur trempée. Il serra un peu plus ses hanches fines et reprit ses mouvements. Il ne lui fallut que quelques coups de reins plus vigoureux les uns que les autres pour être au bord de l'extase. Il se retint tant bien que mal, attendant que Cuddy le rejoigne. Cela ne tarda pas. Ils jouirent ensemble, leurs cris se confondant. Puis Cuddy se crispa soudainement, sentant un liquide couler le long de sa fente. Et House ne voulait pas qu'elle soit mal à l'aise avec lui.

« Donne-moi tout, vas-y... » murmura-t-il en caressant amoureusement sa vulve. Elle finit par se détendre et éjacula dans la main de son amant.

Ses bras peinaient à la soutenir. Il en allait de même avec la cuisse de House. Il se retira, enlaça son amante et l'allongea sur le lit, s'étendant derrière elle.

« Tu ne m'avais jamais fait ça. » dit-il en posant une main sur sa toison mouillée.  
« C'est toi qui ne m'avais jamais fait ça. »

Il attendit que leurs respirations se calment pour se lever. Il s'accroupit au pied du lit et déchaussa Cuddy. Il traça une ligne de baisers sur sa jambe, suivant le bas qu'il lui retirait, et recommença avec le droit. Il lui ôta ensuite son porte-jarretelles, l'accompagnant d'une caresse sur son ventre, et retourna se coucher derrière elle. Possessif, il l'entoura de son bras et l'embrassa dans le cou.

« Il faudra qu'on recommence. »  
« Dès que je pourrai m'asseoir. »  
« Désolé, j'y suis allé un peu trop fort avec les fessées... »  
« Non non, c'était bon... »

Elle eut un gémissement en se remémorant la scène.

« Je savais que tu aimerais ! » souffla-t-il en frottant son nez dans ses cheveux. « Parle-moi de ton mariage. »

Elle avait espéré qu'il avait oublié.

« Pas maintenant, House. »  
« Tu ne pourras pas retarder ce moment indéfiniment. »  
« Pourquoi tu veux absolument savoir ? »  
« Parce qu'on est ensemble et que ça me semble important. Et pourquoi six jours ? »

Elle resta silencieuse. House tenta l'humour pour la faire parler.

« Ne m'oblige pas à te mettre la fessée ! »

Ce fut plus fort qu'elle : elle rit, puis soupira, et prit la main de House, négligemment posée sur son ventre.

« En 1987, tu étais encore étudiante. »  
« Ça n'a duré que six jours parce que je suis partie juste après la cérémonie. Ma mère voulait que je termine mère au foyer avec cinq enfants, alors c'était un mariage plus ou moins arrangé... »  
« Pourquoi tu es partie ? »

Elle hésita un instant.

« Il me... respectait pas. »

House eut vaguement peur de comprendre. Sentant cette crainte, elle s'empressa de préciser :

« Tu as vu une fracture du cubitus dans mon dossier médical, n'est-ce-pas ? »  
« Oui. Je ne voulais pas que ce soit... ça. »  
« Moi non plus... » murmura-t-elle, au bord des larmes.

Il posa sa bouche à la base de son cou, là où il l'avait mordue.

« Maintenant que tu es à moi, je ne laisserai plus personne te toucher. Je te le promets. »

Cuddy fondit en larmes, partagée entre l'horreur de ses souvenirs et le bonheur que lui apportait l'instinct protecteur de House.

« Viens-là. » lui dit-il. Elle se retourna, se recroquevilla contre son torse. Il la serra dans ses bras, s'étonnant que cet élan de tendresse lui vienne si naturellement.

Il la laissa pleurer, ne sachant quoi faire au début, puis avait finalement décidé que son étreinte lui suffisait. En fait, il résistait à l'envie de la couvrir de baisers et de lui faire tout oublier. Ça ne lui ressemblerait pas, et il ne voulait pas la déstabiliser.  
Elle releva la tête. Il essuya une larme qui roulait sur sa joue et elle pencha la tête pour s'appuyer contre sa paume.

Tant pis si ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Il en avait trop besoin.

House embrassa son front, sa tempe, sa paupière, le bout de son nez, ses lèvres. Elle enroulait ses bras au sien comme accrochée à une bouée de sauvetage. Il avait réussi à stopper ses pleurs.  
Il la fixa longuement. Et les mots lui vinrent tout seuls :

« Je t'aime tellement. »

Il ne le lui avait pas souvent dit, peut-être une ou deux fois. Il avait peur de ne pas la mériter, de ne pas mériter l'amour qu'elle lui portait, et lui dire qu'il l'aimait relevait presque du sacrilège.  
Au vu du sourire qui éclairait son visage, ça lui avait fait plaisir.  
Cuddy embrassa son menton, ses lèvres, et ne bougea plus. Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés, emmêlés l'un à l'autre, de longues minutes durant.

« Je vais fermer les rideaux. »

A regret, House laissa Cuddy partir. Il la suivit du regard, les yeux rivés sur ses fesses.

« Tu crois que je ne te vois pas ? » rit-elle.

Avant de tirer les rideaux, elle regarda par la fenêtre. Le paysage de Princeton était inlassablement le même : gris et moche. Mais il y avait ces trucs blancs qui tombaient...

« Il neige. »

House la rejoignit, l'étreignit par derrière, croisant ses mains sur son ventre. Elle joignit ses mains aux siennes, et ils regardèrent la neige tomber.

« Avec un peu de chance, on sera coincés ici demain. »  
« Tu rêves ! »

Cuddy se retourna pour embrasser son homme.

« On va se coucher ? »

Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, il se baissa pour la saisir sous les genoux. Elle se rattrapa à son cou, il la porta jusqu'au lit, où il la déposa précautionneusement. Il la rejoignit sous les draps, l'enlaça, et attendit qu'elle se soit endormie pour faire de même.

* * *

_TBC... Si vous n'avez pas aimé, c'est normal._


	2. Chapter 2

**Spoiler **: Aucun.  
**Commentaires** : Je déteste ce chapitre. Je me suis éclatée à écrire le premier, mais celui-là, bof... Il est bâclé, ça m'énerve. 'pas pu faire mieux.  
Anyway, bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

« House... »

La voix chaude de Cuddy tira House de son sommeil. Il sentit peu à peu ses doigts sur son torse, sa bouche dans son cou.

« Réveille-toi, j'ai envie de toi... »  
« Tu me réveilles à n'importe quelle heure de la nuit pour te satisfaire ? » grogna-t-il, faisant semblant d'être fâché.  
« Il est dix heures. Du matin. »

Il ouvrit un œil. Le soleil baignait la pièce de sa lueur éblouissante. Ils avaient oublié les rideaux...

Cuddy attaqua ses lèvres. Il voulait être réveillé ainsi tous les matins : câliné par sa femme qui le désirait. Mais ça, il n'oserait jamais lui dire.

Il lui rendit ses baisers, les approfondissant, donnant lieu à cette bataille langoureuse qui les caractérisait si bien. House entoura le dos de Cuddy de son bras et la renversa délicatement. Caressant tout son corps, il se plaça à genoux devant elle, prit un de ses pieds pour en masser la plante. Il remonta le long de son mollet, embrassa son genou, glissa sur sa cuisse. Il y traça une ligne de baisers, écoutant avec délice les gémissements de Cuddy qui s'intensifiaient alors qu'il s'approchait de son bas-ventre. Il lui écarta les cuisses, Cuddy eut un spasme qu'elle n'essaya même pas de contrôler, impatiente qu'il la touche.

Un pouce glissa entre ses petites lèvres, remontant lentement sur son clitoris. Il le pressa d'abord subtilement, ne faisant que l'effleurer. Encouragé par ses gémissements, il insista, le frappa par à-coups. Cuddy se cambra en agrippant le drap. La sachant prête, il joignit son majeur, qui s'aventura à l'orée de son antre, la faisant se contorsionner sous ses doigts. Il la pénétra doucement, frottant son mont de Vénus de bas en haut. Pas trop brutalement, ne voulant pas risquer de lui faire mal.

Ses soupirs devinrent progressivement des cris. Cuddy attira House à elle, son corps réclamant le poids du sien. Elle le prit dans ses bras, l'embrassa passionnément alors que sa main de pianiste sur son sexe lui donnait toujours plus. Il insinua un deuxième doigt en elle, apportant le coup de grâce qui l'envoya au septième ciel dans un grand cri. Elle retomba presque inerte sur le matelas, sa respiration désorganisée comme unique signe de vie. House s'écarta d'elle à regret, sa cuisse ne tenant plus.

Il s'allongea à ses côtés, bercé par son souffle rauque. Il la regarda reprendre ses esprits, les yeux clos. Elle se tourna vers lui pour lui dire :

« Tu as laissé ton ibuprofène dans le salon. »

Elle savait qu'il avait mal lorsqu'il ne la prenait pas dans ses bras après l'amour.

« Je vais te le chercher. »

Cuddy se leva, embrassa la joue de House au passage. Elle ramassa la chemise qu'il avait abandonné au pied du lit et l'enfila avant de disparaître dans le couloir  
House s'assit au bord du lit. Sentant le sang affluer à son entrejambe, il se dit que la sentir jouir sous lui l'avait remué plus qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Il était incroyablement fier de ce qu'il lui avait fait.  
La voir revenir avec sa chemise trop grande qui cachait à peine l'essentiel, ses cheveux en bataille et ses joues roses ne fit qu'intensifier son excitation naissante.  
Elle lui tendit la boîte et avança jusqu'à la fenêtre. House avala deux pilules d'ibuprofène et jeta la boîte vide à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Il y a trop de neige. Je vais avoir du mal à sortir la voiture. »  
« Dommage, tu es coincée ici avec moi. »

Il prit sa main et la tira vers lui. Elle se laissa faire docilement et s'assit précautionneusement sur sa cuisse valide, entourant timidement ses épaules de ses bras.

« Qu'est-ce-qu'on pourrait faire en attendant ? »  
« Oh, j'ai ma petite idée... » murmura Cuddy en enlevant sa chemise.

Il prit ses jambes pour les enrouler autour de lui, et serra Cuddy dans ses bras. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, goutant tendrement leur chaire, avant d'introduire sa langue entre elles. Il rencontra immédiatement celle de Cuddy, douce et chaude. Il prit le temps de la caresser, jusqu'à ce que Cuddy ne prenne une de ses mains égarées sur sa chute de reins pour la poser sur un de ses seins. Elle gémit dans sa bouche alors qu'il joua avec le mamelon, flattant le téton. Elle se redressa, pencha la tête en arrière, lui offrant sa gorge. Il la dévora à coup de baisers, suivit sa clavicule, descendit sur son épaule pour venir suçoter la fine parcelle de peau à la jonction de l'aisselle et du sein. Cuddy gémit un peu plus fort, saisissant la nuque du diagnosticien. Il dévia alors vers sa poitrine, caressant un sein de sa bouche, l'autre de sa main. Cuddy palpait son torse et ses épaules, gémissant à n'en plus finir.

« N'arrête pas, n'arrête pas... » répétait-elle entre deux râles.

Il ne s'arrêta pas, encouragé par ses soupirs, jusqu'à ce que leurs sexes ne viennent se frotter frénétiquement l'un contre l'autre. Cuddy saisit sa verge et la guida en elle, se laissait descendre doucement. House la tint par les hanches, accompagnant ses mouvements de bassin quasi-imperceptibles. Il l'embrassait dans le cou, pressant sa poitrine contre la sienne. Elle gémissait, ondulant lentement le bassin, jouant de ses muscles pour faire languir House. Il n'essayait pas de la contrôler, se plaisant dans cette chaleur moite qui enserrait son membre. Cuddy accéléra progressivement, n'allant pourtant jamais assez vite. Elle voulait que leur étreinte dure le plus longtemps possible. Elle descendait et remontait le long de son sexe, s'immobilisait à chaque intrusion profonde et, au bout de quelques instants, son rythme se désorganisa, son corps se tendit.

« Je ne... peux plus continuer, House, aide-moi... »

Il prit ses jambes pour les ramener le long des siennes, l'emprisonna dans ses bras et se laissa tomber en arrière, l'entrainant dans sa chute. Il amena sa bouche sur la sienne, la serra entre ses bras pour la garder contre son torse. Il la secoua d'un coup de rein puissant, faisant grandir cette tension dans son ventre qui pulsait jusqu'entre ses cuisses. Il poursuivit, amenant Cuddy à l'orgasme en rien de temps. Il la sentit se contracter autour de lui, et il agrippa ses cheveux avant de la rejoindre dans la jouissance, se déversant en elle.

Elle se cala sur son torse et caressa distraitement ses pectoraux, sentant son cœur battre sous sa paume.

« House ? »  
« Hum ? »  
« Je sais que tu ne pensais pas un mot de tes excuses. »  
« Oh. » dit-il simplement après un court silence.  
« Je m'en fiche, tu sais. Te demander des excuses sincères aurait été mission impossible. »

Il ne répondit pas, se contenta de caresser son dos.

« J'ai tort ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix langoureuse.  
« Non. »  
« Tu me manquais trop... »

Elle l'embrassa et se blottit un peu plus contre lui.

« Il faudrait qu'on se dispute plus souvent. » dit House. « On s'envoie en l'air deux fois par jour, c'est bien. »

Cuddy eut un petit rire.

« Mais tu ne me mens plus, hein ? »  
« Promis. »

Il la sentit sourire contre son cou. Il embrassa le sommet de sa tête avant de constater qu'elle s'était rendormie.

Il soupira en pensant qu'il ne pourrait jamais honorer sa promesse.

Mais il essaierait.

**FIN.**


End file.
